


polaris

by blueviolets



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Major Spoilers, Post-Persona 5: The Royal, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueviolets/pseuds/blueviolets
Summary: shuake week 2020 day 1: starsAkira takes Goro out to stargaze.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017709
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	polaris

“Why are we here, Akira?” 

Goro laid on his side next to his boyfriend, who was on his back. His eyes were focused on Akira, but his eyes were on the sky above them. The autumn air was just cool enough for the couple to start wearing their scarves and coats alongside their casual clothes; something Goro appreciated at the moment as he laid his head on his scarf. 

“It’s nice out,” Akira replied. “You don’t get to see the stars like this out in the city.” 

He huffed, his lips pursing into a small pout. Goro didn’t want to watch the stars. He’s seen them before, and it was unlikely that anything about them had changed. It’s true, it was easier to see the full constellations that littered the sky in Akira’s hometown. But he couldn’t understand why his boyfriend was so invested in stargazing tonight all of a sudden.

Instead, Goro’s eyes found themselves admiring the view in front of him. Normally he admired all of Akira’s features late at night when they were both supposed to be asleep, but he laid awake to avoid his looming nightmares. He loved the fact that his eyes always had a hint of a sparkle in them, as if Akira had his own constellations in his starry eyes. It perfectly matched every other part of his appearance, from the way his curls framed his face to the warm smile he seemed to save just for only Goro.

Akira shifted and turned until he was laying on his side, facing him. The smile Goro wanted to see made its appearance and he couldn’t stop his blush from spreading across his cheeks. 

“You’re distracted. What are you thinking about?”

“What else could I be thinking about?” He thought it was obvious. He went to rehab. He moved to Akira’s hometown. Goro could only think about him.

Akira laughed in response, the sound music to Goro’s ears. “You know, the night after… The engine room, I snuck out of the house to stargaze.”

“I would look out at the stars, and hope that somehow you made it,” he continued. “That Futaba was wrong, and you would make some kind of dramatic entrance while we were stealing Shido’s heart. And with everything that happened with Maruki…”

His words trailed off as his eyes glanced toward the grass, the smile now replaced with a somber frown. Goro had only heard bits and pieces of Maruki’s palace, but he didn’t want to push Akira to talk about it. They both had nightmares they would rather keep to themselves. 

“You remind me of a star.” 

Akira’s eyes lit up again as he met Goro’s own eyes. The sentence stumbled out of his mouth unexpectedly; he didn’t even think beforehand if it would cheer Akira up or understand what it meant. He always seemed to make Goro say and feel things he never thought could happen. 

“What I mean, is that you have always seemed so far away, like a star in the sky,” Goro said. “But you still shine no matter what, so much so that I can’t help but follow wherever you lead me.”

The grin comes back to Akira’s lips, a hand stretching out to rest on the grass in front of Goro’s face. “Did I lead you to where you needed to go?”

There’s no hesitation as Goro matches the smile, hand on top of Akira’s. “You did.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly the shortest one I’ve written for shuake week, hope you enjoyed it and come back to read the rest of shuake week!


End file.
